


The Lord of Storm's End

by Seenik



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, because i''m a trueborn!gendry mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seenik/pseuds/Seenik
Summary: Canon-divergent AU in which the Stag King falls well before his time.





	The Lord of Storm's End

They'd pulled the boy from his chambers in the middle of the night and brought him to the throne room.

 

Pools of blood glistened in the light of the braziers, and he saw the faces of many of his father's kingsguard amongst the slain as the soldier in the golden armor led him to the foot of the Iron Throne. Sat upon his father's chair, was a boy, a fair bit older than his own eight years, with silver hair and the sigil of House Targaryen sewn on his tunic. His mother thrashed in the grips of more soldiers in gold, by her feet lay the body of his uncle, his white cloak turned the crimson color of his house. 

 

The boy felt a soft touch upon his shoulder, and turned to see The Spider himself, dressed in fine silks, untouched by the carnage in the room, “My Prince, the city has fallen, your father along with it. Do you understand what that means?”

 

Before he could answer, the Targaryen boy shouted down to them, “Just be done with it Varys! What's the point in drawing it out?”

 

“Don't _touch_ him! He's just a child!” he heard his mother scream. They'd brought his younger brothers and sister from their chambers as well he saw, all three held by the golden soldiers, the same as he. 

 

The boy screeched down, “Just as Rhaenys and Aegon were children? No. The Usurper’s treasonous seed shan't be spared today. Lord Varys, you have your command.”

 

The Spider moved close to the throne and looked up at his new king, “Your Grace, perhaps it will show a good deal of faith to do what The Usurper could not? To show mercy and kindness where he failed to do so?”

 

The boy king pondered for a moment, then let the words of his advisor move him, “Step forward boy. What's your name?”

 

Moving forward, the boy did as commanded, “Gendry, my lor--Your Grace.”

 

“Kneel then Gendry. Kneel a prince and rise as Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 292 AC.
> 
> It's long been my theory that if Gendry was ever proven to be the show's 'bird without feathers', Varys would have had something to do with his removal from court, most likely as an attempt to weaken House Baratheon in favor of House Targaryen. 
> 
> Here, he doesn't get the chance, but a few years later, he does (along with Ilyrio) fund the Golden Company to back Viserys for the Iron Throne, and they win.
> 
> Viserys is 16 when he assumes the throne.
> 
> Gendry, the former Crown Prince is 8, and his three younger siblings Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are 6, 2, and nearly 1 respectively.


End file.
